


Huija Board

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [35]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, No Incest, No Slash, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Diego Hargreeves, POV Klaus Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Soft Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: Diego ambled over to shove the glass of water into his brother’s hands, but paused when he saw Klaus sat intensely staring at his own palms. “The fuck are you doing?” he grunted, concerned he was turning goddamn psychotic.He’s an ouija board... he should look like one too, be able to be used as one. “I’m getting tattoos!” Klaus triumphantly exclaimed as he heaved himself up from the couch, determined to complete his quest right this second. His living brother had other ideas though, as he just harshly shoved him - causing him to slam back into the couch. Klaus pouted like a baby who just lost their pacifier.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Huija Board

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for some swearing.

“I’m...” Klaus tripped over his own foot, and nearly fell flat on his face before Diego caught him. “I’m like a human ouija board.” Klaus giggled. Diego held back a sigh. He really didn’t want his brother staying at his place. It would be unsafe to leave him on the streets in this state, though. Diego rationally knew he would be in this state most of the time, and survives fine - but Diego isn’t around for those times. He was unfortunately around for this one, so he couldn’t just turn his back on him.

“Yes, Klaus.” Diego replied apathetically, just wanting his brother to stop rambling about bullshit. Diego dragged him along by the elbow, pausing to unlock the door to his apartment. “Puke on my shit, and I’ll kill you.” Diego grunted as he pushed open his door and grumpily pulled his brother inside.

Klaus rolled his eyes, which made him even dizzier. Bad move, he thought, as he almost fell backwards. Diego caught him with a bit more force than necessary. “Stop manhandling me.” Klaus murmured as he shoved his brother’s grip off his arm. “I’m a human ooouija board... a _hu_ ija board.” he slurred as he threw himself onto the couch. Perhaps a tad too hard, as it made a creaking noise as though it were on the verge of collapse. Oopsies. 

_It’s just one night, it’s just one night_ Diego told himself. After living with several siblings for seventeen years, Diego loathed losing his personal space once again. He’d grown complacent since he moved out. Diego sauntered to his kitchen to get the idiot a glass of water. Would forcing him to eat a slice of bread make him sober up? He opened his breadbox, and found it was empty. Diego sighed with the realisation that he was appalling at adulthood. It could be worse. He could be like Klaus. Diego shuddered at the thought. In the background, his brother was still mumbling about the same nonsense. “Yes, you’re an ouija board.” Diego replied, voice thick with boredom. His brother had been incoherently rambling about this subject for fifteen entire minutes. Diego ambled over to shove the glass of water into his brother’s hands, but paused when he saw Klaus sat intensely staring at his own palms. “The fuck are you doing?” he grunted, concerned he was turning goddamn psychotic.

He’s an ouija board... he should look like one too, be able to be used as one. “I’m getting tattoos!” Klaus triumphantly exclaimed as he heaved himself up from the couch, determined to complete his quest right this second. His living brother had other ideas though, as he just harshly shoved him - causing him to slam back into the couch. Klaus pouted like a baby who just lost their pacifier.

”Get them another time, asshole.” Diego grunted as he shoved the glass into one of his brother’s still outstretched palms. Just one night. One single night. It’ll be over with soon. He can do this. “Drink.” Diego commanded gruffly, before turning around to lock the front door incase his brother had any other excellent ideas. “I don’t know why you would wanna do that to yourself,” Diego sauntered over to his tiny TV and turned it on, hoping it would distract his brother into silence. “after what _he_ did to us.” Besides the emotional trauma, Diego also hated the idea of unnecessary needles, but he assumed his junkie brother probably wouldn’t share that opinion. There wasn’t any point in arguing over that part.

Klaus put the glass on Diego’s coffee table, having no interest in drinking _water_. He spotted a pen on said table, and let out an excited gasp. Diego gave his brother a sly side eye as he sat down on the couch - as far away from Klaus as the couch would allow, of course. Klaus sloppily scrawled HELLO on one palm, and GOODBYE on the other. He turned to his grouchy brother and gave him proud jazz hands. Diego looked from one palm to the other, seeming terribly unimpressed.

“No.” Diego grunted, almost grimacing. “They’re too distinctive.” he grumbled as he turned his sights back to his shitty television. Klaus groaned, as if his idea was doused in absolute creative genius. “Won’t even need to put you in a lineup...” Diego absentmindedly murmured as he had his attention caught by a knife infomercial. _What a waste of good knives._ He was too distracted to realise he was inadvertently encouraging his brother to commit crimes without getting caught.

Whatever, Klaus thought. He’d just wear gloves when he steals. He was already pretty recognisable, anyway. Diego doesn’t know what he’s talking about, he has no sense of humor. No fashion sense - all he wears is black black black, leather leather leather... doesn’t even realise he looks like a gay dominatrix. Klaus scoffed to himself... he was getting the tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> In “Home Alone” (another part of this series) Diego and Ben mention how they told Klaus not to get the tattoos, so here’s Diego’s part, and Ben’s part is another fic I’m yet to upload.
> 
> Btw I’m not making light of addiction, my v close family member is an addict. Klaus is just canonically going to always be using during pre-canon, and he happens to also be a funny character.


End file.
